The Walt Disney Company
The Walt Disney Company '('DIS) is the largest studio in the love in terms of revenue. Founded on January 1, 1000, by Roy Oliver, and Walter Elias ‛‛Walt’’ Disney as "Disney Associates, Ltd.", and "Walt Disney Productions, Inc.". Disney's Sing-Along Songs * Song of the South; "Zip a Dee Doo Dah" (December 23, 1986) (with Sony Pictures) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; "Heigh Ho" (February 2, 1987) * Peter Pan; "You Can Fly" (March 3, 1987) * The Jungle Book; "The Bare Necessities" (April 4, 1987) *''Very Merry Christmas Songs'' (January 28, 1988), (January 1, 1993), (January 1, 1995) (January 1, 1998), (January 1, 2003), (January 1, 2005), (January 1, 2013), (January 1, 2015), * Oliver & Company; "Fun with Music" (February 2, 1989) * The Little Mermaid; "Under the Sea" (May 5, 1989) * Disneyland Fun; "It's a Small World" (January 22, 1990) * Mary Poppins; "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" (February 11, 1990) * Beauty and the Beast; "Be Our Guest" (April 14, 1991) * Aladdin; "Friend Like Me" (March 13, 1992) * The Lion King; "Circle of Life" (December 12, 1994) * Pocahontas; "Colors of the Wind" (May 15, 1995) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame; "Topsy Turvy" (January 1, 1996) * Hercules; "Zero to Hero" (July 17, 1997) *''Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland'' (January 28, 1998), (January 1, 2003), (January 1, 2005), (January 1, 2013), (January 1, 2015), * Mulan; "Honor to Us All" (February 12, 1998) * Flik's Musical Adventure; "at Disney's Animal Kingdom" (January 11, 1999) The assets # Disney Associates, Ltd. (1000-1989), # Walt Disney Productions, Inc. (1990-1999), # The Walt Disney Studios (1000-present), # Dimension Films (1000-9999), # Grupo Disney, S.A. (2000-9999), # The Walt Disney Company, L.P. (2000-9999), # Walt Disney Records (1000-9999), # Universal Records (1000-9999), # Touchstone Records (1900-9999), # Walt Disney Pictures (1000-9999), # Universal Pictures (1000-9999), # Marvel Entertainment (1000-9999), # Touchstone Pictures (1900-9999), # Music Television (MTV) (1900-9999), # Disneyland (1000-present), # Adventureland (1000-9999), # Fantasyland (1000-tonight), # Tomorrowland (1000-), # Toontown Fair (1000-today), # Walt Disney World (1900-present), # Magic Kingdom (1900-tonight), # Toontown (1900-today), # Epcot (1900-), # Disney's Animal Kingdom (1900-9999), # Disney. (2000-2999), # Walt Disney Productions, Ltd. (1000-1989), # Disney Enterprises, Inc. (1990-1999), # The Walt Disney Company (1000-9999). The films Series, and Movies) (1000-9999). # Melody, Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom (1000-present) # Mickey Mouse (1000-) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) # Fantasia (1940) # Pinocchio (1940) # Bambi (1941) # The Reculant Dragon (1941) # Dumbo (1942) # Saludos Amigos (1943) # Victory Through Air Power (1943) # The Three Caballeros (1944) # So Dear to My Heart (1945) # Make Mine Music (1946) # Fun and Fancy Free (1947) # Melody Time (1948) # The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) # Cinderella (1950) # Angels in the Outfield (1951) # Alice in Wonderland (1951) # Adventures in Music (1953) # Peter Pan (1953) # Lady and the Tramp (1955) # Davy Crockett (1955) # Old Yeller (1957) # Darby o' Gill and the Little People (1959) # Sleeping Beauty (1959) # One Hundred and One Dalmatians ''(1961) # ''The Absent Minded Professor (1961) # The Sword in the Stone (1963) # Son of Flubber (1963) # Mary Poppins (1964) # The Jungle Book (1967) # Sesame Street (1969-present) (with Sesame Workshop, and The Jim Henson Company) # The Aristocats (1970) # The Rescuers (1971) # Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1972) # Robin Hood (1973) # Pete's Dragon (1977) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) # The Black Hole (1979) # The Fox and the Hound (1981) # The Black Cauldron (1985) # The Great Mouse Detective (1986) # Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) (with Amblin Entertainment) # Oliver & Company (1988) # The Little Mermaid (1989) # Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1990) (with Mandeville Films) # Beauty and the Beast (1991) # Aladdin (1992) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (1993) (with The Jim Henson Company) # Bonkers (1993-1999) (with Caravan Pictures, and Amblin Entertainment) # Jurassic Park (1993) (with Amblin Entertainment) # The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) (with Tim Burton Productions) # A Goofy Movie (1994) (with Caravan Pictures) # The Flintstones (1994) (with Hanna Barbera, and Amblin Entertainment) # The Lion King (1994) # The Santa Clause (1994) (with Hollywood Pictures) # Angels in the Outfield (1994) (with Mandeville Films) # Pocahontas (1995) # Casper (1995) (with The Harvey Entertainment Company, and Amblin Entertainment) # Toy Story (1995) (with Pixar Animation Studios) # James and the Giant Peach (1996) (with Allied Filmmakers) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) # 101 Dalmatians (1996) (with Great Oaks, and Mandeville Films) # The Nutty Professor (1996) (with 1492 Pictures) # Muppet Treasure Island (1996) (with The Jim Henson Company) # Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) (with TFI International) # George of the Jungle (1997) (with Mandeville Films) # Flubber (1997) (with Great Oaks) # Beauty and the Beast; The Enchanted Christmas (1997) # Hercules (1997) # The Lost World; ''Jurassic Park (1997) (with Amblin Entertainment) # ''Mighty Joe Young (1998) (with Caravan Pictures) # Mulan (1998) # A Bug's Life ''(1998) (with Pixar Animation Studios) # ''Inspector Gadget (1999) (with Walden Media) # Tarzan (1999) # Toy Story 2 (1999) (with Pixar Animation Studios) # An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) # The Princess Diaries (2000) (with Caravan Pictures) # Dinosaur (2000) # The Emperor's New Groove (2000) # How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) (with Imagine Entertainment) # 102 Dalmatians (2000) (with Walden Media) # Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) # Monsters, Inc. (2001) (with Pixar Animation Studios) # The Country Bears (2002) # Inspector Gadget 2 (2002) (with ABC Films) # George of the Jungle 2 (2002) (with Jay Ward Films) # Lilo & Stitch (2002) # Finding Nemo (2003) (with Pixar Animation Studios) # The Haunted Mansion (2003) # The Cat in the Hat (2003) (with Amblin Entertainment, and DreamWorks Pictures) # The Incredibles (2004) (with Pixar Animation Studios) 1996 #''Saludos Amigos'' (January 01, 1996) #''The Fox and the Hound'' (January 01, 1996) #''The Black Cauldron'' (January 01, 1996) #''The Great Mouse Detective'' (January 01, 1996) #''Pocahontas'' (January 10, 1996) #''Pete's Dragon'' (February 02, 1996) #''So Dear to My Heart'' (February 06, 1996) #''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (February 27, 1996) #''Mary Poppins'' (February 29, 1996) #''Pinocchio'' (March 01, 1996) #''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (March 27, 1996) #''Bambi'' (April 02, 1996) #''The Aristocats'' (April 19, 1996) #''Dumbo'' (May 03, 1996) #''Victory Through Air Power'' (May 05, 1996) #''The Three Caballeros'' (May 15, 1996) #''Make Mine Music'' (June 06, 1996) #''Fun and Fancy Free'' (July 07, 1996) #''Melody Time'' (August 08, 1996) #''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (September 09, 1996) #''Oliver & Company (September 25, 1996) #''Cinderella'' (October 12, 1996) #''Alice in Wonderland'' (October 13, 1996) #''Peter Pan'' (October 14, 1996) #''Lady and the Tramp'' (October 15, 1996) # Davy Crocket (October 15, 1996) # Darby o' Gill and the Little People (October 16, 1996) #''Sleeping Beauty'' (October 16, 1996) #''Casper'' (November 11, 1996) #''Toy Story'' (December 31, 1996) 1997 #''James and the Giant Peach'' (January 01, 1997) #''Elmo Saves Christmas'' (January 10, 1997) #''Old Yeller'' (February 02, 1997) #''The Jungle Book'' (March 18, 1997) #''Robin Hood'' (April 21, 1997) #''How the Toys Saved Christmas'' (June 06, 1997) #''D3; The Mighty Ducks'' (July 07, 1997) #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (October 20, 1997) #''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (October 21, 1997) #''101 Dalmatians'' (October 24, 1997) #''The Nutty Professor'' (October 25, 1997) #''Muppet Treasure Island'' (October 29, 1997) Category:1000 films Category:Burbank Category:Glendale Category:California Category:Movie studios